opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
SENATE CONSIDERING 202 PAGES THAT WOULD HURT OUR NAVY
by Jaxhawk A CALL TO ALL CONSERVATIVE AMERICANS http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RxYa-Sx4ZJI/AAAAAAAABoI/TLP0SeD7KeA/s1600-h/costitution.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RxYa-ix4ZKI/AAAAAAAABoQ/hG_9KiwIi9w/s1600-h/ProfBo300x250.gif http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RxYa-ix4ZLI/AAAAAAAABoY/j7TisHFCSOk/s1600-h/reagan.jpg On the twelfth of October 2007 Oliver North Posted an article warning US that the "insider establishment" and "one world" advocates in Congress are trying to resurrect and legitimize a United Nations treaty that President Ronald Reagan said, during his Presidency, was a threat to the sovereignty of this great country, and a violation of our Constitution. The treaty which is on the "fast track" of the U.S. Senate is the "LOST" treaty. First shelved by the Senate in 1962, but resurrected by Senator Biden and his cohorts. This treaty ostensibly is to preserve International waters for peaceful purposes. In fact , the 202 pages of the treaty, would dictate user fees for private shipping companies using international waters to transport goods to and from the United States. It would dictate global environmental regulations that would have to be honored by all ships at sea. But worst of all, it would hinder if not stop the U.S. navy from military exercises that use weapons in their training. Ex-President Clinton, a favorite of the Internationalists, has come out in favor of the treaty, and I am sure ALGORE will soon lend his Nobel prize winning support to this dastardly treaty. The following is a direct quote from Col. Oliver Norths article : "According to the U.N., the purpose of LOST is to preserve international waters for peaceful purposes. But Articles 19 and 20 of the treaty would proscribe the U.S. Navy from training with weapons, collecting intelligence or interfering with enemy communications in the territorial waters of other countries without their expressed permission. Military aircraft are prohibited specifically from taking off and landing in these waters, and severe limitations would be imposed on loading and unloading “any commodity, currency or person” including military equipment. Submarines are required to travel on the surface and “show their flag in territorial waters." Article 30 states that warships not complying with the laws of a coastal nation can be forced to leave. Disputes about these issues would be adjudicated by international lawyers." In 2003, Navy Adm. Michael Mullen, now the chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, told the Senate Foreign Relations Committee that rulings from these arbitration panels “could have an impact on operational planning and activities, and our security." LOST also opens the door to a long-sought U.N. goal: the redistribution of wealth by taxing Americans. The International Seabed Authority, a bloated, multinational bureaucracy headquartered in Jamaica, has the mandate to distribute revenues and “other economic benefits” on the basis of “equitable sharing criteria, taking into account the interests and needs of developing states." In addition to acting as a global IRS, the ISA also decides which companies from which nations will develop mineral resources on the seabed. The conclusion of Col. North's article sums up more succinctly. than I can, why all Conservative Americans should right or call their Senators and tell them to vote against this power grab by ONE WORLDERS! "Before casting a vote to ratify LOST, all 100 senators should read Article 314 of this onerous treaty and Article II, Section 2 of the U.S. Constitution. The U.N.-crafted document specifies that amendments to the treaty can be adopted -- and therefore enforced -- without the consent of any signatory. Yet our Constitution requires that two-thirds of our Senate concur in any treaty. Do 67 members of this Senate now want to surrender that authority to foreign governments?" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 17, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: UN TREATY DEMOCRATS LOST Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.